MY FANTASY, MY REALITY
by faires
Summary: ... If we did not dream..., since we make reality our fantasies and dreams... someday I will reach mine... " Leave review T.T please!


MY FANTASY, MY REALITY

Hello to all, good, ejem.... I am new writing fics of the Gentleman of the ring and good I hope that they like, is one of history that I have in my small head and imagination long ago, a friend animated to me to write it and to place it by these sides. Immediately I say that the Gentleman of the Ring is of JRR. TOLKIEN, of my favorite writers and I hope that they like history, a kiss to all and good you they see rather... read.

"Pardon the English, but it is first time that I do this, good without but history, kisses."

Namarië

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

- I do not know whichever times the read e and not yet I get tired to discover something new, something wonderfully imagined and written with as much eagerness, as much yearning, as much enthusiasm of adventure that it was born of a single man, of a single soul at moments of fear and destruction.

- Not yet I can be imagined that this book has been written being based on a world that stops many can be imaginary, full of fantasies, dreams, personages who never you will see so that they are too perfect, with its errors they are even perfect, not like my world, the world where you went and you coexisted with cars, buildings, great highways, smog, noise, much people who went and came hurried without knowledge that could deparar to him the future, single were interested of they themselves, single concerned her world to him, they were locked in and they never left more.

Still here, under this wonderful tree, I can see between the branches the light of the sun that tries to arrive at my expensive treatment to memorizar like could have happened, not yet I can dream about something as great as the world that there is within this book, I return it to watch losing to me in each page, in each letter astonishing me that is incredible that can transport to me in two by three to another universe, to another life to which single in my greater dreams could reach being called on it with the end of my fingers to return again to the reality.

- No longer that to think, many they would say to me that alive in a world enamored with the dreams, of the fantasies and I retractaría nor average word requesting that was really each letter, each vowel said by those people that reproaches me by my delirium of being distracted and to be always in clouds, am not sincere, I it does not like my world, exhausting and it is atochado, but it was called on to me to live in him and here I am, seeing as another day goes away again with orange, yellow, red, blue the colors of tiring and dozing sun, costs to think that this beautiful place appears before my eyes that they are already closed of fatigue.

- a small sigh leaves my lips and I have realized that already has been made at night, again digressing in my mind, my dreams, my fantasies and the time me does not pardon it, my aunt is going to me to kill, I late get again to have supper.

- My feet no longer give more, - why it must be so far the house? or rather, why I will have walked as much and so distraídamente, it always happens when I submerge to me in the books, way, way without encountering over absolutely anything, I know the vine my grandmother of memory, from girl that I know it and still I need more than half to cross, always finding something new, just as my books, is graceful, in fact so great and so small simultaneously, it gives to laughter thinking me that never they have robbed nothing of here, say that the thieves must be they themselves before finding something who to take, end up themselves retractando and they are given back.

- My uncle says that they are impertinent, who nor for thieves serve, my cousin protests to him that he does not put guards and my grandmother releases itself to laugh, I have a quite peculiar family in fact, they are owners of one of the important vineyards the more of England, thank heavens that it is family inheritance, thank heavens, so that they do not know what costs to maintain this site are great like a small town, I believe that he is still more great, are not scared around live several families who are paid by my uncle so that they help him in the harvests, to plant, to remove the grape, to express it and there the best one is born he came from all Great Britain, I am exaggerating, but he is good competitor in the market, one of the best ones, In addition than it is the only vine that there is in this country, good next to l of a friend of my uncle, but they are the unique ones. (This is invented since in the United Kingdom there are no wine producers, although I can to mistake to me:P)

All this to state in my family by centuries, paintings that are of century XIV and this vine already produced of best wines, especially for the kings would die when seeing. Another sigh leaves my lips, - I am tired, this thing is too great, I need to rest.

- UF! thank heavens that I have found east trunk, the pretty stars are today, it is going to me to arrive tremendous tunda when it returns to house, I thought, my aunt is patient but I am a small demon, that says my cousin to me, but not yet she knows me, in fact gives to laughter, since they died my parents have been my family and she is like my older brother, I to me I would say that worse, she is very on protector watches me in each short while specially if I become friend of somebody, investigates the life to him until the hygienic paper that uses, says that when finds fiancè it will have to happen through "Cousin Inspection ".

- What is that? Nor me they ask it, must be one of his wild ideas of protection to the premiums, almost sisters says he, I not yet I think about men do not interest to me, as soon as I have 10 years and or it looks for to me with that to join to me, thus, in the long term I am going to be old, virgin, without teeth and bitter, my single grandmother es reflx mng itself to the commentary when we fought, but he is insistent and she is arranged to kick to all that that are not worthy of me, that is going to kick all the boys who come near me.

- They must be like the 9 at night, I create I, I have term until the ten, for when it arrives is going to me to arrive the tremendous challenge, plus the glances "you I said it", "again reading those books" and not whichever wordiness more, soon will send me to my room without having supper, I will starve! until the grandmother escabulle to my piece and is engaged in a rich supper to me, she always does that, does not hold the punishments and I am his only granddaughter woman, allowed his, says she but that she wants more to me or just as my cousin, equal I am wanted much to it, specially when she removes to me from hardships, for that reason say the parents raise, the grandparents would malcrían and I think that they are all the right.

- Well, in March again, they do not have to be left so many kilometers but I believe that I will arrive last the 10 at night and in truth it is not very good for walking by these days single in the middle of the field. They know, my country not to state very well, want to enter war, good they say so, the policy never to be my fort, in fact not so that they serve so many old ones seated in a table discussing problems that soon are contradicted, end up regañando a con others and in the end more romped they are, in the end finish all estresados, not as they are when they die, must be stiffer than a wood therefore stress that they accumulate through the years, and for the overflow the problems go them to the other politicians who come back and they are more still they estresan, thus turns the wheel, not when I will be able to vote in fact, but when it does it I will vote by a woman, already are many men to the front, I believe that feminine touch is needed once in a while, but believe that that now will be impossible, at least until I is president, NAH, they do not create to me if I do not like the policy, but I can dream no. But good still I continue walking by the vineyards, are all loaded of grapes and or the harvest approaches, later all go green bare and, arrives the winter are left all like woods only stopped, but if they come the frosts that or is a risk will be necessary there to rise almost to 4 in the morning to avoid that they are congealed and they died, that part is amused, at least for my if they saw that pretty it is, huy again dreaming, really I do not have remedy. The night continued advancing while the girl followed her route towards promotes it and the tremendous sermon that hoped to him by to take.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

- Lady to leave me to my does not have to make an effort, remembers that the doctor said to him that did not make things heavy, specially in her state, the woman spoke while she approached vegetables the table preparing them for the supper.

- Nani I am pregnant woman, not disabled and to bring and to take some plates I am not going away to tire or she goes to me to pass something bad, in addition as soon as I have 4 months, she much still lacks, I do not think to be of idle all the pregnancy, says a woman of about 35 years that go and you come with some plates from the dining room towards the kitchen.

- Mrs. Fanny, if the Gentleman finds it delivering attacks unnecessary is going to marrar me to you so that you watch all the day, I will be its faldero small dog, says the woman beginning to pelar potatoes, would not bother to me but his I put that you will not do any grace to him, says Nani finishing to cut potatoes to place them in the pot.

- If Nani, is too protective yet this, specially so that us to flank to have another son much and now who we are going it to have, it would overturn sky, sea and earth so that it does not do anything, even with you as faldero small dog but would be entertained, finishes saying with a small Fanny smile.

- There is lady, it does not say that, the single Gentleman worries about you and his baby, in fact now who I see it since they had the Etel young person, already was time that came another member to the family, Nani said while it placed the pot to the fire and it was prepared to cut the meat.

- Good, if Nani, but what changed everything was the arrival of the small Ariel, from the death of my sister not like being able to enter the mind of that girl, already to spent a year and not yet I include/understand it, Fanny Says while it feels to pelar the tomatoes for the salad.

- the Lady, but is due to give to him to time, she not yet adapts to all this, specially to the lost one of her family, remembers that very they were united, ends up saying Nani while it feels to the front of the Lady with a full hank of grass to cut.

- If, my sister... like the stranger, were unique in fact and Ariel is looked much like her, specially in the physicist, but it removed the eyes from his father, that force and decision that single could demonstrate with a single glance, sighed the woman with leaves of sadness.

- Calm Mrs. Fanny, does not make him well put itself sad, in addition she knows that she has a family who wants it and that always she will be with her, says the woman while it separated the grass that was going to be used to him for the food.

- If Nani, you are right, but it is difficult to cross that wall that placed between her and we, Ariel hides much in those books, in another reality where it costs to remove it, the woman says while she began to cut the celery.

the Lady, very well, does not do but who to read and to write all the day, seemed that she tries to make a world for her, sometimes I believe that she tries to escape of the reality and the pain the solitude when not having its parents surrounds. Nani says already leaving the grass to a side, to begin to warm up the furnace.

- I believe that this Nani will be difficult, single I hope that it does not bother much knowledge to him that has a premium a year smaller than she and a small one of 5 years that are about to arrive and that left the anything in certain form, it says to the woman leaving all the salad in its respective posillos to begin to flavor it.

- Good, I suppose that it did not react of the best way, but it will be accustomed, in addition it it will like to know that her mother has a brother and she a new uncle and a new aunt, will like to know that she is not single Lady, says Nani while it places the meat in the furnace and begins to remove potatoes from the pot to begin to arm the plate main.

- If, I suppose that if, but it scares to me that it does not take it well, says the woman while it rose to go to look for some buckets for the salad, but in the process somebody stops it giving returned to give him a deep kiss him that left a little it lost in the world of the sensations. - Love I said to you that you did not deliver attacks, it remembers what the doctor said, I almost speak in a whisper a quite high man, of about 38 years of age, brown complexion, clear eyes like the water that always made it smile.

- There is Hadar, I am not ill I can make these things perfectly, will not pass anything to help me to Nani with the salad, and says to the woman happening the arms through the neck of his husband. This single Nani it is limited to smile, this contented one to see that their patterns that were united and they are landed on water as much, remembered the parents to him of Ariel that were equal, so effusive to demonstrate his gestures of love, does not matter where they were, whichever pain gave the knowledge him that the only survivor of so ominous accident was that small girl and more pain gave the one that she had to confront all this to so short age.

- Good beloved, I will not restrict to you to make the salad but, the man said watching to Nani, I do not want that he moves or he loaded things heavy, Hadar said while it watched the woman, and your Nani you were in charge of that, this good, the man said to again plant a smooth kiss to him in the lips of his wife.

- My Gentleman does not worry who I watch it, some will not deliver attack, said the small Nani.

- You are impossible Hadar, I am not injured you know? Single with one it loads extra, but I suppose that it does not matter what makes equal you are going to me to moor, says the woman while one undid of the hug of its husband and the return occurred to reinitiate its work.

- you do not get upset beloved, I do it so that it concerns your state to me and you know it well, in addition you know that you are delicate, said the doctor, said the man to it while one approached the woman who had seated to continue her work with vegetables.

- lose, you do not have to repeat to me so followed it, but they will not maintain to me of loose everything what my state lasts, I can be worth them she solitary, says the woman beginning to prepare the salad.

- Good this good, says to the husband giving him a kiss in the forehead to Fanny, all this food I suppose that it is for morning, it asks to the man seeing towards all sides of the kitchen, verifying his words.

- If affection, you do not worry that the supper or is ready and we are going it to serve immediately, the other is for when it arrives your sister-in-law and her husband, along with the children, I suppose that, or the rooms and all the others are ready, the woman asks while she flavored the salad.

- If you do not worry, he is all ready one, but... stopped again the man watching at his around, would not have to be helping Ariel? Where she is that girl? The man asks while he imagines where and that you can be doing.

- It must be in the pastizales Mr. Hadar, knows that it likes to go away to read that way, Nani with a smile said, while it happened through next to the man.

- Not that I am going to be with that small creature, either to spent a year or and changed to his spirit and its pain it did not seem that one enlarges more and more, the man with a sigh said.

- Calm love, of I diminish we will cause that Ariel returns to believe, of I diminish we will bring it of return to our side, says the woman slightly rising, giving a kiss in the cheek to its husband, who smiles to him by the action.

- Good, I go to my study, Nani, please commands to my son to look for Ariel, is not safe that it walks by this time by the countrysides, the man says while he is crouched to give a kiss in the lips to its woman, you do not work beloved much, in addition we must see the planes for the house of your brother, I hope to you in the dining room. The man of I diminish it is gone away of the kitchen whereas the two women watch it moving away.

- I am going to look for the Etel young person Mrs. Fanny, return immediately, says the woman while the apron removed.

- This Nani good, I will see the meat, the table is ready, the Lady of the house asks.

- If Mrs. Fanny, all ready single one is necessary to serve, I return soon, in addition I believe that the Ariel girl goes to collect late today and she did not have supper as punishment I suppose, says the woman before leaving the kitchen.

- You do not create Nani, you know well that my equal mother goes to break the rules of Hadar, she always does... I think that my mother is malcriando much to that small one, says the same woman for if, good, is hour to begin to serve, says the woman while she rises towards the pots.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

While the supper began to serve, Nani walked between them house of promotes it looking for the Etel young person. Nani to each step was you salute by the different workers who maintained the tremendous house still on, were all type of things and places, like stables, the food warehouse, to keep the firewood and the coal, more ahead, rather to meters further on was the part where they made the wine, rooms full and full of barrels with wine fermenting so that it was in his point.

It did not take much in fact, already knew where to find the young person, it was cleaning the stables and leaving everything in good state, thus was he an enthusiastic one by the animals, specially by the horses.

- She knew that she would find it here young, the woman behind the pantheon said that separated the food of the animals with the blocks. At that moment the boy occurred return to see that had called to him, although already had an idea of that was.

- Hello Nani, already is ready the supper? Sight that I starve, said the boy leaving behind the horses that were cleaning.

- If young already she is ready, but there is something before which his father requested to me who sent it to do, the woman with a smile said while she helped to remove the tools him that the boy to his step had.

- You do not say me that the small demon has still not arrived, says Etel while it gives a sigh of divine aid watching with sarcasm the woman.

- If young, as you say, the Ariel young lady not yet arrives and his father requested me that he said to him that brought it so that it is not good that she walks single that way to these hours, said the woman while it rose with some tools in the hands. To this Etel already it was but that annoying and saying by it under a few words to present to him its displeasure the actions its small premium. Nani to this single one is put to laugh, while it finishes accommodating all the tools that the boy was using.

- Good, there is no more remedy, I suppose that I will have to go to look for it, the boy with a resignation sigh said, he cleaned the hands and polerón by the cold breeze was placed that was beginning to feel.

- Well, I will have all ready one to them when they return, there is Etel young person, he is not bad with its cousin who already very is going to have with her father when she reprimands it when arriving at the house takes, said the woman while she began to retire.

- If Nani, I am not so bad, said in a small whisper next to a smile, the boy while it ran to the encounter of the girl.

- YOUNG PERSON ETEL HAS! , HE STILL DOES NOT SAY TO ANYTHING OF HIS AUNT AND HER COUSINS TO HIM, HIS FATHER WILL DO IT, the woman shouted while she saw move away to the boy to give a sigh and to start off for the house.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

- they hurt the feet to Me, I am full of mud and still I need at least one half an hour to arrive at promotes it, equal I have made time record, but laid down to scratches, bruises, whichever falls and all the torn clothes to me, my aunt is not going away to me to kill, I have of delay by the tremendous sermon that goes to give to me, to arrive late and like a monster, therefore she says to Etel, huy to me hatred when calls to me of that way, she says gotten upset the girl.

I hope that my uncle is not, so that there if who I do not save to me, not even I leave lives, jejejejejeje, but that he is not going to him to last the anger with me much, but the punishment, I do not want it nor to think, will send to me with Mr. Nahum, the overseer of promotes it and he will make me work of sun with, cleaning all the stables, later to go to distribute foods of all the animals, soon I will have to go to help Nani, good that in fact I do it by my account.

Nani always teaches to me to cook and those things, says that one young lady always must know something of kitchen for when it marries and I respond to him that that I will teach it sky San Pedro, since with Etel I will die without to have known man some, single she is released to laugh, but good that goes away to him to do.

- No longer lack much already I can see the plantation and some trees of the house, that is good, but still lack and must much be but of the 10 at night. But a noise removes to the girl from its thoughts and they make it stop a little while.

That strange it would not have to see nobody by these sides, less animals, at least no great, better me hardship hopefully than they are not thieves or something of the sort.

Ariel hurries the step while it feels that somebody follows it close by, it does not want to watch backwards, it grasps plus the book that took reading a long time ago and it is released to run with all his forces, does not matter to him if it becomes but scratches with the weeds of the place, single it had to arrive at house and to escape of which it was that it was persecuting it.

Of a little while to another one the fatigue one disappeared by magic art, but it could not avoid that it encountered against a body that had left the anything then, the blow took it to fall of you brush to the ground becoming damage in the knee and the elbow, an almost unmistakable AUCH!

One became present, at the same time that raised the head to see against that had hit and it could not contain the astonishment when seeing the figure that was in front of its eyes. It was not greater than she, in fact seemed a boy, of brown hair and eyes like the sky, his face if, it were of a man, it were like a small man, it watched it overwhelmed, like she to him.

It was dressed a strange way, was not very common in those places, specially if it had a layer, but what it called to him plus the attention were his ears and their feet, it could not think what saw, mopped the eyes to be able to see more good and knowledge than was not hallucinating, but when it again watched the figure, this was vanishing, the girl was going to say something but a presence, next to a shade cut the moment causing that the girl shouted.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Good east to be another one of my deliriums that I hope they likes, them control a kiss to all and please déjenme review to know its opinion.

Namarië

Faires


End file.
